STORY IDEAS! SpiderMan Edition
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Different stories in one publication! Just ideas that I think are cool and anyone could use for themselves if they like, just don't use my words. Please read, they're not as bad as you think, people! R&R WARNING: Some ideas may contain lemons! Major and Permanent are undetermined.


**IDEA #1**

**Last Update: 09-23-12**

**A/N: This is a story idea about: What if Peter had met someone on the train [Spider-Man 2] that had his love for Mary Jane fading. Mary Jane and Harry never find out Peter's secret (yet) and Peter moves on to this new girl in his life. After about eleven years of married to the beautiful and talented Kiara Summers, his life seems to get worse by the minute. Kiara dies of childbirth when giving birth to their fourth child (yes fourth), leaving Peter with four kids all under the age of thirteen, the challenge of three jobs, and his alter-ego life. The last thing he needed this point in his life was for everyone on the planet Earth to find out his secret identity. How will Peter cope with the world knowing the man behind the mask? How will he handle being a single father to four children, while also dealing with three jobs and the press and his fans following him every step of the way. How will he handle not only the danger of his murderous best friend, but also that of a new super villain? How will he deal will his life unmasked?**

**This is actually version two. The sneak peek of version two, including its pictures and summary are on my Facebook page. Also check out my STORY IDEAS: General Edition. It includes stories about: Ninja Assassin, Naruto/Twilight, Avatar, Hellboy, The Little Mermaid, and Toy Story (yes, Toy Story).**

**Word Count: 4,511**

**It's not complete at all but it would be a good idea in my opinion if I ever get the chance to write it.**

Main Characters: [Skin Chart will be provided on my Facebook page. Like me on Facebook (BeautyandtheBeast101575) to see the picture.]

Peter Benjamin Parker – Mix of dark and light brown hair, hazel green eyes, and golden tan skin

Kiara Jade Summers-Parker – Dark brown hair with crystal blue eyes, and sienna color skin

Kaelyn May Parker – Light brown hair with natural even lighter brown highlights, crystal blue eyes, rose beige color skin

Benjamin Jeremiah Parker – Brown hair with hazel green eyes, warm rose color skin

Justice Katarina Parker – Light brown, hazel green eyes and sienna color skin

Marina Beth Parker – Brown hair with crystal blue eyes and rose beige color skin

"Benji! Give your sister back her homework or you're grounded!" Peter Benjamin Parker shouted as he picked up a crying Justice as he made his way to the slumbering 8 month old baby girl, Marina, in a bouncer on the kitchen table. He bounced the four year old Justice in his arms, trying to calm her down. It doesn't help that she's deaf and won't understand him since he needs both hands to sign an 'Everything's Ok. Daddy's got ya' to reassure her. He puts her down on a chair and kneels down in front of her.

"Everything's Ok, baby. Daddy's going to make the booboo better." He says as he signs the very thing he just spoke aloud. She signs back with an _Okay_ and he kisses her forehead. Getting up, Peter sighs and goes around looking for a first aid kit. As he reaches into a cabinet for the kit, a little six year old Benjamin runs by with an arm up and waving a piece of paper. Peter grits his teeth, "Benjamin Jeremiah Parker!"

The little boy slides into a stop and looks around the corner of the doorway, peeking into the kitchen. He sees his father with his arms crossed with a kit in hand, and glaring at him disappointedly.

"Give your sister her homework back, and sit. Down." Peter sternly says, not raising his voice. Not that it needed to, to get the intended results. Little Benji reluctantly gives the sheet to a satisfied ten year old Kaelyn as she waits behind him for the paper. She snatches it away from his little hand and walks off to put it away, bringing her backpack back with her as she joins her family in the kitchen.

Kaelyn watches as her dad kneels down in front of her little sister and get outs an antiseptic wipe and a bandage. He gently wipes at Justice's knee where she had scraped it tripping over something, patting her thigh when she would give a little whimper, and then swiftly places the bandage on the cut and kissed the little girl's forehead. Justice smiles as she wipes at the tears she let fall.

"Dad?" she calls out, the word having the second 'd' emphasized more than needed. But no one corrected her. Peter looks down to his second youngest sign a _Thank You_ with a smile. He signs back a quick _You're Welcome_ with a smile of his own before turning to the kitchen table. He had placed a few plates of food on the table before he had rushed out of the kitchen at the cries of his daughter. He starts serving the pancakes and bacon that he had gotten up at 6 am to make. As the two eldest – Kaelyn and Benji – dig into their breakfast, Peter gets Justice into a toddler's high chair (the ones you would find at a restaurant) and helps her cut her food into pieces she could simply pick up and eat without much trouble. He looks over at Marina's bouncer of his shoulder, but she's peacefully sleeping.

"Done!" Kaelyn and Benji declare as they put their utensils on the plates. Peter looks over to see that yes, they have eaten their shares.

"Okay, good. Now you know where the plates go. Get to it. Help your brother, Lyn." Peter says as he straightens himself and goes to look for his laptop bag and briefcase. He promised his classes that today would be an off-day. No lessons, no homework, no notes. But they were going to do something. A little game he liked to play with them where they split into two groups and take turns racing to the board to answer different questions based on what they've learned so far. It was a good way to get them to actually pay attention in class so they can participate in the games and in turn receive extra credit points on the next test if their team won. That is a Mr. Parker chemistry-or-physics-class off-day. They adored him because of it.

And good thing the off-day was today, too. His usual babysitter – a miss Rebecca Salvador, daughter of his boss but good friend Gabriel Salvador – had a special presentation to give at her college. Her professor decided they needed to start the class off early to get the presentations done and over with in only one maybe two classes instead of four or five. So he needed to bring Justice and Marina to his job with him. He already cleared things with the principle but that wouldn't make it any easier to deal with. Roomfuls of teenagers and two little kids, one a toddler and the other an infant. This'll be interesting…

**_Life Unmasked – Version 2_**

Peter pulls up to Midtown Elementary in his Nissan Elgrand Rider (with steering wheel on left – since I saw a lot of them with it on the right), right in front with the school on the driver's side. He puts the car on park and gets out, opening the door next to him. Kaelyn was already coming out from the back seat and eased her way around the middle section seat with Marina car seat, and hopped out of the minivan. Peter grinned and watched as Benji came next.

"Okay, guys. Remember, pay attention, respect the teacher, and no powers. Okay?" he asked, looking both straight in the eye.

"Yes, Daddy." They answered in unison. Peter let them go and got back into the minivan. On his way to Midtown Science High School, he called up at local Starbucks that was on his way there.

_"Hello?"_

"Em? It's me, Peter."

_"Oh, Peter! Coming for a pick-up on the way to work again?"_

"You know me, always busy."

_"I'll have your Caramel Macchiato, extra syrup, double espresso ready in five. I'll be in your usual place to hand it over."_

"You know me so well, Emma. How I'll ever quit on coffee with you around, I'll never know."

_"Can't have you quitting on caffeine just yet, Parker. Need a job to make a living, and you're my best customer."_

Emma hung up and Peter started making his way to the Starbucks. He arrived exactly five minutes later, stopping in front of the coffee shop to see a college girl with long blonde hair and warm brown in uniform and holding a cup of caffeine. He rolled down the window, passing over the money to the enthusiastic blonde.

"Here's your Macchiato, Pete. Say hello to the kids for me." she said with a smile. Peter replied with an okay and set off to Midtown Science.

**_Life Unmasked – Version 2_**

"Okay class," Peter called out, taking a quick glance at his desk (Justice was coloring in a coloring book, sitting in his chair, while Marina was still in her portable car seat, looking around the room with curious eyes.), "Today's an off-day. And you know what that means…Quick Credit! The teams were already put together on my laptop, so I'll start the projector and we'll start the game!" he set up the projector to display the questions on the middle of the board. On both sides of the projection were two set-ups for the teams to write their answers and jot down their scores. The teams were wearing colored one-size-fits-all jerseys, one team in blue, the other in red. Peter liked to be thorough.

As the teams got ready, Peter sat back in a spare chair, sitting next to his daughter, ready to relax. He had previously set up the questions on a PowerPoint, with the answers coming in the following slide. All he had to do was press a button and supervise the students as they _actually enjoyed_ learning!

"You know the rules. No running, no pushing, no cheating. The team to have the most points by the end of the period gets the extra credit for Thursday's test. Question number one…" he read off the chemistry question from the projection and watched as the two teams worked together in their groups to figure out the answer and then rush to the board – not too fast – to write it up and hopefully get the answer right and earn the points. This went on for all his classes, with Justice squealing out her interpretation of 'Again! Again!' and Marina laughing hysterically her seat. Peter would chuckle at his daughters, then laugh when a class clown would look over to wink at the two little girls, only to trip and fall on the floor.

At the end of the day, he finished off the game of his last class a little early. He needed to start putting his stuff away.

"That was _so_ much fun, Mr. Parker. I have never had so much fun learning before!" A young brunette junior said with a grin, coming up to his desk to play with Marina. Peter watched as Justice tried to read the teen's lips, trying to understand what she was saying. He reached over to turn up the volume on her hearing aids. They won't make her hearing perfect, but she'd at least be able to make out what was being said around her. Justice only tilted her head to allow her father to help her, being used to having people touch her ears constantly.

"Well then I guess I'm doing my job right. You've even raised your grade from a C+ to a B+, a whole letter grade, Claire! Keep it up and you'll be getting As in my class really soon." Peter smiled at the brunette who smiled back.

"I love your off-days, Mr. P. Next one's in two weeks, right?" a dark skinned Sophomore, Darrell, asked as he came up to the desk, things packed and bag over his shoulder. Peter nodded as he helped Justice put her stuff away, letting Claire play with the happy Marina.

"Yup. You're gonna be ready for that one too, right?" Peter joked with a grin as he packed his laptop away. His students are always ready for off-days, because they want to play Quick Credit.

"Yeah, I will. See ya Monday, Mr. P." Darrell with Claire following, waving at the two little girls. Peter picked everything up, throwing his bags over his shoulder, before taking Justice's hand and grabbing the handle of Marina's seat. He gently picked up the seat and carried it with his, Justice in hand, and left the school to get into their minivan.

**_Life Unmasked – Version 2_**

"Okay guys, you know what to do. Stay here at the counter, no running around, and don't scream to get my attention. I'll come to you and _then_ you can ask me whatever questions you may have. Got it?" Peter asked his kids (he picked up Kaelyn and Benjamin after school and is now at his next job: being a part-time waiter at Gabriel's Café and Bar.) signing as he spoke in order for Justice to understand. The three, Kaelyn Benji and Justice, nod and settle into their regular routines. They are sitting at the counter – the bar at night – with Justice and Marina in high chairs up against the counter. Kaelyn and Benji are working on their homework, knowing that if they finish it here, their father would let them play when they got home. Justice is coloring in her trusty coloring book, and Marina is biting one of her toys that Peter laid out for her.

Peter sighs as he wraps the familiar black waiter's apron around his waist. He remembers when he first starting working here. It wasn't long after the train incident with Otto Octavius, a.k.a. Dr. Octopus, and it was when he met his wife.

_Kiara Summers was one of the passengers of the train that faithful day. She was one of the few in New York City to see the man behind the mask. And boy was she surprised. She expected a grown man that had gone through enough to be able to make the ridiculous decision to become a superhero._

_Then she saw the face of 19 (haven't seen the movie in years, so I'm just making up his age to fit my story. Most of what occurs in this will be from the movies, Spider-Man 1 and 2 and also The Amazing Spider-Man movie. What details from each movie that was included will be revealed in time.) year old Peter Parker as he was carried over the crowd of people and placed down in an empty section of the train. Even as he laid down unconscious, Kiara – and some of the other female passengers – could see he was handsome. Longish brown hair, firm jaw, nice facial features, even a bit of stubble to his cheeks, chin, and just above his lips. When he opened his eyes, he revealed hazel green eyes. But they were so unique, with a golden touch to them._

_Kiara and Peter's eyes met as he looked around at the people surrounding him. It could have been love at first sight, who knows. But they had connected in that one glance before Doc Ock made his appearance._

_After that, Peter was able to escape before Harry could remove his mask and find out that his own friend was the man behind the mask. After getting Dr. Octavius to gain control of his mind again, Peter was able to quickly replace the mask before saving Mary Jane and escaping the explosion. Mary Jane was able to go back to John Jameson and Peter somehow wasn't crushed by this. He didn't know why, but he was happy for Mary Jane, he didn't feel that desire to be with her so bad. He didn't know why, but his heart had moved on from his childhood (and early adulthood) crush._

_It wasn't until he had went looking for a new part-time job that he realized why._

_A few weeks after the train incident, Peter was looking for a new job. After being fired from my pizza delivery boy job, he was going to need to find another that would give decent pay and good hours. Walking to Columbia University in hopes of being an hour early to make sure that he'd actually make it to class, he saw a 'Help Wanted' sign taped to the window of a place called _Gabriel's_. It was this not very well-known café at a street corner, so un-well-known that they only had one waitress because that was all they needed. Just his luck that that one waitress happened to be Kiara Summers from the train._

_When he walked up to the bar they had in the back and asked for the manager, she looked over at him and her eyes widened. It was the cutest expression ever with her mouth in an 'O' as her pen dropped out of her hand. Peter had tried to ignore the attention he was getting from her but her stare was a little unnerving. As he waited for the manager to show up, she slowly made her way to sit next to him._

"Excuse me? Have I met you before?" she asked and Peter couldn't be rude and ignore her now, so he turned to face her. She was fairly tall, maybe 5' 7" or 5' 8", with a cute face with freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was being slightly held back by two clips, her beautiful blue eyes standing out against the brown of her soft-looking skin. She is what would be considered the cute-beauty.

"On the train, yeah. Not officially but good enough I guess." he gave a small smile. She smiled back before biting her lip and looking around the café. She played with the pen she had picked up and smiled again. She turned back to him.

"Kiara. My name's Kiara...Summers." she held out a hand. Peter chuckled before reaching out for her hand and shaking it.

"Parker. Peter Parker." he said before smiling. She giggled at his silly attempt at a James Bond moment. She opened her mouth to say something when someone called for her across the room.

"I...um," she pointed at the general direction of the shout. She started walking backwards slowly, "I should really go se-" she bumped into one of the tables, disturbing a costumer who was reading a newspaper (the Daily Bugle, of course_), "Oh my God! Sorry, sir! Um...bye..." she gave Peter a small wave before heading over to the table calling for her. She tightened the black waiter's apron around her waist, straightened her blue and green shirt, and took out her pad and pen to take their orders._

Peter smiled in her direction before looking back at his hands. He tapped his fingers against the counter, remembering when his mom had tried to teach him how to play the piano. He pushed the thought away to avoid any sadness, just as the manager came out.

He said his name was Gabriel Salvador and he had Peter fill out a short application form. He talked about how they were going to make some changes to the place to get more costumers, so he was going to need a new waiter. Peter had looked over to Kiara to see her crouching down to eye level with a little kid to ask him what it was he wanted to order. Peter watched as she smiled and made the little boy giggle. He looked back to the form, back at Kiara, then back at the form with a small smile. Being a waiter at Gabriel's doesn't sound that bad.

_After a few times getting to know each other, Peter asked Kiara on a date and she happily agreed. They dated for two delightful years, finishing up their studies at their respective schools (Peter at Columbia University, double majoring in Biochemistry and Physics. Kiara at Julliard School of Performing Arts, double majoring in Dance and Music.) with Peter graduating at the top of his class, no major problems going on with his alter ego. It seemed that all super villains decided that they wanted to wait a while before starting any trouble, leaving Kiara and Peter to enjoy a great two years together, with Peter only having to deal with small acts of crime._

_The business at _Gabriel's_ also seemed to be getting better. Gabriel's plans for getting business was to get a small stage built in to the back of the café, and have volunteer local bands and artists perform to attract some talent seekers. This gave Kiara the chance to use her talents of singing to attract business. She even encouraged Peter to use the little talent he had in playing the piano and guitar, as well as singing, to come out of his last remaining walls of shyness. This was also how Peter had ended up proposing to Kiara. He was trying to be funny and starting singing Bruno Mars' "Marry You", only to walk up to Kiara as she waited a table on the other side of the café, and kneel down to ask the million dollar question, and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Kiara had remained speechless before nodding and almost squealing as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The café was filled with cheers._

_The wedding wasn't long after, with Peter having to stop a robbery on the special day, arriving just seconds before Kiara was walked down the aisle by her father, Damien Summers. It was a small wedding, very intimate, with just some of Kiara's family (mother Karina Summers and brother Johnny Summers) and close friends(Brooklyn Heller and Melissa Hart __**[two of my go-to OCs]**__), and Peter's Aunt May and friend, Harry. It was a little awkward having the man who wanted him dead at the ceremony and reception, but Harry didn't know his secret and so attended as a friend should, happy for his buddy. They hosted the reception at the café, closing it for the night for the private event. Gabriel, their boss and now close friend, and his daughter Rebecca had been all too happy to provide the food and drinks, plus the music._

_From then on, Peter and Kiara were inseparable. If anyone had thought they were inseparable when they were dating, they obviously didn't see them much as a married couple. Even when Peter went back for his Master's Degree in Physics and a to become a certified teacher, even when they had their first child (Kaelyn May Parker) when Peter was twenty-three and Kiara was twenty-two, even when Kiara got a small deal with a producer to start making her own demos, even when Kiara's family died in a plane crash on their flight to New Orleans to visit relatives, even when they had their second child (Benjamin Jeremiah Parker) at twenty-seven and twenty-eight, even when Peter's Aunt May was killed by Shocker in a lucky shot at Spider-man's mental state; it was like they were always in a honeymoon phase._

_When Peter was twenty-nine, he became a teacher for chemistry and physics at Midtown Science High, his old high school. Kiara, then twenty-eight, was pregnant with their _third_ child (honeymoon phase, I'm telling ya; like rabbits!) and taking a break from her new small-scale singing career since she was so close to delivery. She was taking a small stroll, hoping to visit her husband at his place of work (Kaelyn – six – was in school, Benjamin – two – was spending the day with his great aunt May) when she was grabbed and pulled into an alley she was walking past. No one was around to see this happen._

_"Give me your money, lady." The thug in all blank clothing demanded, pinning her roughly to the wall. She tried to act afraid as she subtly reached for the button on the bracelet Peter had made for her._

_In his classroom, Peter was watching as his students worked on the lab he assigned for them to complete in class. His lunch break was after this period, and he couldn't wait to spend it swinging through the concrete crayons that made up New York City. He'll visit his wife, Kiara, and little Benji. Maybe give Aunt May a quick visit, then grab a burger from McDonald's and eat it in his next class. He was about to get up and go around the room when he heard a beeping and felt his wrist vibrating. His eyes widened as he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to look at his self-made wristwatch. He had made it not very long after he started dating Kiara. It worked like a homing device, one only to be used in emergencies. Even his baby girl, Kaelyn, has one and knows how and when to use it._

_"Um…class? I'm gonna need to run off real quick…I'll call over Mrs. Kelly, just continue what you're doing." Peter stood up, jogging over to the classroom next door, seeing his co-worker, Helen Kelly, grading papers in an empty room, "Hey Helen? Can you watch over my class for a bit? The period almost over anyway." She agreed and he was on his way, finding the stairwell that reached all the way up to the roof and changed once he was on top._

_He looked down at the wristwatch, watching as the three common hands (seconds, minutes, hours) ticked away. But it was the bright green glowing hand that was pointing just off to his left that had him moving. He pulled the sleeve of his suit over the watch and ran, jumping off the edge of the school's roof and made his way to save his wife._

_"I said where's the money, bitch!?" the thug demanded again, roughly grabbing at Kiara's jaw, bruising the skin. He had already punched her once in the face, and tried to swipe at her stomach as a threat, but missing. She had enough of this brute. Knowing her husband was close, Kiara was quick to spit in the man's face. He let go of her face to wipe at his mouth. Perfect because she was able to pull out her pepper spray and spray it in his face. But the spray didn't hit much of his face, since his hands had been wiping at it._

_"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" Kiara shouted before trying to get away. She could feel the man coming to his senses and trying to grab at her. But before she could turn around with her pepper spray again, she felt that familiar rush of wind behind her followed by the sound of a thump on the floor. She turned to see the red and blue spandex-ed hero standing over the very thug that had tried to hurt her not one minute ago. He stood tall at about 6' or 6'1" with a lean build, broad chested and muscled arms and legs, but not so much so that he looked like he was on steroids or just unnaturally fit. And although his infamous mask hid his expression from everyone around him, Kiara knew him well enough to tell what he was expressing even through the mask._

_"You okay, Kia?" a deep but soft and warm voice asked, coming from the masked hero. Kiara gave a small smile before trembling, tears flowing out of her eyes. He reached out for her and hugged her to his frame. She cried in his arms, the events of the last few minutes finally hitting her. He rubbed her back as she whimpered and winced as his protective arms circled._

_"I was so scared. I tried to be brave, but I was really scared." She confessed as he pulled her even closer, but being mindful of her pregnant belly. _

_"It's okay to be scared. Just feel relieved that you're okay, the baby's okay, everything's gonna be okay." He kissed the top of her head, and went to rub a hand gently on her stomach. He was hoping to just reassure her, and himself, that their third child was perfectly fine. But he quickly pulled his hand up to his face at the feel of a sticky substance. What he saw was a liquid a darker red than his glove, "Oh shit, Kiara. You're bleeding!"_

_Kiara stepped away and looked down. The side of her belly was stained a dark red. How they hadn't noticed, they'll never know. Even more surprising, how she had not noticed that she had been cut, "Oh my god, Peter! I'm bleeding! Estoy sangrando, Peter!"_

_Peter couldtellshewas freakingout of hermind when she started yelling in Spanish, a little habit she got out of her Hispanic mother, Karina Summers. And when Kiara freaked out, Peter took charge. He gently took her into his arms, leaving the thug unconscious and on the floor. Peter jumped onto the lowest roof he could reach without having to make a second jump. From there on, he ran across the roof tops, running faster than he ever had before. He was not losing his wife and baby._


End file.
